


Nightfall

by hearteyedjk



Category: World of Warcraft, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - World of Warcraft Fusion, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Elf Culture & Customs, Elf jimin, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Heavy Plot, Heroes to Villains, M/M, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Prince Jeon Jungkook, Slow Burn, Sub Jeon Jungkook, This Is Massively AU, Top Park Jimin (BTS), War, Warcraft Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyedjk/pseuds/hearteyedjk
Summary: Darkness tempts at the sweetest of souls. It has its grip on the prince of Stormwind, Jungkook, and the charming druid by the name of Jimin. Their fates are twisted together, the probability of falling in love at a high for nothing can keep two soulmates apart, no matter the repercussions.





	1. Part One of Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is heavily inspired by Warcraft lore. And also my own take on it, with the pairing Jikook to lead two famous roles in the storyline of actual Warcraft.
> 
> Jungkook is a remix to Arthas Menethil and his story.
> 
> Jimin is a remix off The Night Warrior.
> 
> If you don't like a remix of lore from Warcraft then please don't read. This is my first attempt at writing a multi-part fic.
> 
> Here's a Spotify playlist for atmospheric music to the story: [ Music](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4xcpIen2c9fcNNGkK8eYiK?si=rQ9RGeGSRDuvrTX0-Iqu-A)

There was a young knight willed to be the king of the kingdom one day by the name of Jeon Jungkook.

He was a lively child, determined and strong in his own beliefs and opinions of the world he was born into.

A world of bloodshed and resistance between what was known as the Horde and the Alliance.

Combating against one another and never allying for the world by the name of Azeroth to be saved for the events soon to uncover.

He was only a young boy, barely able to wield a sword and clumsy at the farm inside his kingdom.

It’s all he knew at his age, that he was the prince, a son of the king of Stormwind.

But he was strong-willed even for being a miniscule of seven years and growing.

His father was rarely home, so all he had was his older brother Seokjin at his side.

His elder watched over him, and never let his eyes off him since he was one of the mightiest warriors of the kingdom that could fight off anyone that wished to put harm to this poor kid.

Jungkook wasn’t aware of the outside world, what even lived outside the stone walls surrounding the busy streets of vendoring and the bars stocked with the soldiers on break from their duties.

Even the horses that galloped beside him on the streets toward the keep of the kingdom was something he yearned for and begged his brother all the time to let him ride one steed, just one.

Even if for several minutes by himself.

Jungkook had no friends to play with at his age, since he was mostly kept privately in the keep for safety precautions.  
If he had Seokjin by his side though, he could cheat the system so he did.

Which is why he dragged that poor elder brother of his around the different districts of such a massive kingdom.

He was always in awe too, of how big it actually was and the different lives ongoing inside of it.  
The saleswomen and salesmen so desperate to sell their cabbage off to the citizens.

The blacksmiths offering to sharpen swords for a small amount of coin.

The leatherworkers sowed in front of you their creations, their beautiful leather harnesses and armor.

Some leather canteens to last longer than the cloth ones made by the tailors just down the street.

Their kingdom was booming with its sales, the business always coming and going from that gate at the entrance Jungkook was sworn to never cross let alone cross the bridge leading to it.

Not only humans resided here, however, and Jungkook surely did have to learn that there were much smaller than him, such as gnomes and the taller builds of the night elves that visited their kingdom from time to time from the docks.

Their languages and cultures seemed to blend for the benefit of strength in numbers against the ‘scum horde’ as Seokjin said.

Jungkook still stared at the length of the elves’ ears and how their shimmering eyes seemed to read into his soul.

His youngest years went peacefully, and he never stopped begging for a pony to ride.

“Seokjin! I want to visit the Night Elves someday! I want to see Darnassus!” Jungkook struggled to pull himself up the cut stone wall meant for knights to watch down upon the docks below, and he peeked over the edge to see beneath.

All races swarming the docks, interacting together, signing off with the dockmasters and boarding boats or leaving them once anchoring.

Jungkook’s big doe eyes fixated on the mass of soldiers bowing on either side of a small line of night elves walking off the plank from their boat to enter Stormwind’s docks.

Seokjin didn’t seem to respond, his brows only furrowed as he watched below at what Jungkook was invested in as well.

“Who is the tall one? With the leaves on his shoulders?” He tugged restlessly at Seokjin’s chainmail, who seemed to glance at his side at the boy.

“Namjoon. He is the son of Malfurion Stormrage, and he is here to speak to me privately in the keep.” The way Seokjin’s eyes stayed glued to the tall, brooding figure below made Jungkook ever more curious to why he looked at him like he hated him. 

Didn’t night elves and humans get along?

•••••

•••••

•••••

•••••

While Namjoon and Seokjin were in a matter of private discussing in the plotting room of the keep, Jungkook tended his time to the overlook near the library where he could peer over the glittering lake closest to the farmland he grew up on with Master Shaw.

He was settled watching the dock gulls caw overhead the canopy of oaks when he heard a silvery voice behind him.

“You must be the king’s.”

It greeted him so warmly, he was stunned by the accent of this person and he turned to see who had approached him.

“Uh-?”

Taking in the appearance of a young elf who looked in early adulthood, which he knew better since elves reached adulthood around three hundred years of human time. 

Jungkook would’ve been dead three times over just to get to this elf’s age.

“Prince Jungkook.” The elf wore a kind smile, which added to his appeal if it weren’t for the small fangs peeking out when he grinned. It kind of odded him out.

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers, and Jin is supposed to be watching me.”

“Jin is… uh, busy with important matters.” The elf would’ve been blushing, those long ears curled back slightly only to reposition normally as they did pointedly.

“Name?”

“Huh?”

“What’s your name then, elf?”

“Uh.. Yoongi Stormrage.”

Jungkook snickered under his breath, turning his body fully to him on that stone perch he’d been sitting on to fold his arms across his chest.

“What’s so funny about that, young one?” The elf looked a bit irritated.

Only made Jungkook grin bigger.  
“Nothin’. Just elves have silly sounding names som’times.”

Yoongi looked unamused, then tsked and conjured up a plate of brownies for the boy.  
It lit up Jungkook’s face like a fire, and he eagerly grabbed for one to stuff it in his mouth mumbling a thank you.

Obviously this night elf was a mage, a conjurer his father had told him once.

“I like your moons,” Jungkook comments, big doe eyes focused on the many pendants jeweled by Yoongi, who set down his staff beside the boy.  
A single crested moon hung against Yoongi’s forehead, silver chain linked around back his head tucked under his vibrantly blue hair.

His ears were pierced in several places, including an industrial and his helix on both sides of the elves’ longish ears. So many moons hung off his head, as if symbolizing whom he worshipped.

He’s heard her name before, the Moon Goddess called Elune that watched over the Elves of Kalimdor.  
So Yoongi was a pretty sight for little Jungkook to admire from his small height, at which elves always stood tallest beside even the heftier sized humans.

Their minimum height was always 7’11, but this one stood 8’2.

A fair size for a young male like Yoongi, who also had templar robes hugging his frame.  
Azure eyes stay pinned to Jungkook while he grasped his features intimately.

The elf’s small fangs shone when his lips curled back in a small smile. He humbled him.  
“Thank you, small Prince. Would you like to give me a tour of your kingdom?”

Jungkook grinned biggest, his long, black curls bouncing when he nodded in excitement and reached out for the elf to lift him up.

Yoongi picked him up easiest, letting him ride his shoulders and occasionally feel at the cool metal of those moon pendants that Jungkook could not get enough of.

Especially exposing his interest in the elves, this caused Yoongi to share some more valid information about Elune and the Night Elves themselves while they walked the whole of the kingdom.

•••••

•••••

•••••

•••••

**Elune is the Mother Moon, the primary goddess of all Night Elves and a forest goddess to the druids in their studies to be one with nature. She has neutral affinity to the world of Azeroth as all races know, for she created Light and Shadow. She may be a goddess of peace, but she is not always the pacifist we all know. In time, a Night Warrior is chosen on a path much darker than of the Light, Elune’s chosen ritual dangerous to do but all-powerful when done correctly. Even witnessing such ritual could endanger or blind an elf.**

****

•••••

•••••

•••••

•••••

A prophecy befell the elves one night in Teldrassil, the World Tree home to thousands of Night Elves.  
The great mother priestess by the name of Tyrande Whisperwind conceived a child by the name of Jimin Whisperwind.

He was so beautiful when laid to rest in the moonwell close to where Tyrande lay panting in exhaustion of that exertion.  
But she quickly recovered in those minutes to come stand with her mate Malfurion, her bright azure gaze fixed onto their newborn son.

His features were soft yet strong, and the markings he beared on his face brought the other druids surrounding the moonwell to try to get a closer look stopped by the higher priests guarding the newborn.

His mother bore such a loving expression, her heart full of warmth at how healthy and distinctive he looked among others already in his wailing state of having been born and purified by the waters of Elune in that well.

Elune graced him with her blessing there that night, but something suddenly occurred that brought all the elves to start shouting and pointing above within the temple of Elune.

It got Tyrande and Malfurion to look above into the opening of the temple where Elune, the great moon swollen in size in the sky, had become a shadow.  
A dark moon glittering in the night, dimming out the once bright light of the moonwell overcasting Jimin and the other elves within.

All hushed whispers followed, Tyrande’s eyes beginning to water in fear for her son.  
That was a prophecy, a chilling one that had every elf’s skin full of goosebumps.

No one dared move as everyone stayed shocked staring above into the darkness of their beloved Elune, casting an outer light.

Tyrande’s teary expression turned solemn, then determined as she clutched at her moon pendant laid across her chest, and she strode forward to the moonwell where her son rested to approach him quietest.

All elves turned their gaze onto her as she tore the pendant from her neck, understanding what must be done.

She hovered her arm above her son, and dragged the sharp side of the moon into her immortal flesh.  
She bled onto his stomach, marking him of her prowess and fulfilling the prophecy Elune so desired.

The blood that dripped onto his skin swirled against him, forming a moon before it lifted up into the air and twirled higher and higher until it moved at light speed flinging itself into the atmosphere and at Elune.

Tyrande always listened to her goddess, never turning her back to her no matter the challenge.  
Her eyes befell her son again who still lay crying, and everyone’s hushed murmurs kept ticking at her nerves.

Jimin Whisperwind had to become the Night Warrior, next in line to Tyrande who’d already sought vengeance before over her people.

She feared for them then, knowing that something would try to destroy her people, and the only one who could save them would be her second son. Jimin.

•••••

•••••

•••••

•••••

Usually the elves had a Rite of Passage to receive their facial markings when reaching adulthood, but everyone knew that Jimin Whisperwind was a uniquely sight.

He had the shadow markings, which in elf culture symbolized that you were wrath, you were night, stealth, darkness, silence, hiding, mystery, hidden potential, and lastly, the symbol of The Night Warrior.  
His uncle Yoongi Stormrage beared the marks of wings, which meant he was an elf of communication, knowledge, insight, observation, haste, a messenger of the wind, and freedomly.

Guidance was key from Yoongi, yet Jimin was also firm in his own ways being raised by one of the Elves’ knowledgeable mages alongside his brother Malfurion who was the elitist druid.

So today he would’ve received his rites of passage, if not for Elune having already decided for him.

One might wonder what path Jimin took to keenly in making of himself for the war, but he followed in his father’s footsteps to become a druid.

That much was obvious by his different attire compared to Yoongi, who suggested him to wear ceremonial vestments to all the ceremonies presented for the other elves today who would bear a marking.

Yet Jimin wore his leather set, his raiment that did not affect his agility to run through the woods and he preferred to be barefoot to some elves.  
That is why he had extensive work put into his armor, his leather shoulder pad holstered around his bare chest with plumed feathers extended off that pad for a more cultural approach to his roots. 

He wore fingerless gloves to keep from breaking in his shapeshift, his panther’s claws always tearing through before he fully shifted. And his leather waistband covered his groin and ass, almost similar to a kilt from behind but the front mostly uncovered safe for the bits. 

His leather anklets were bare for his toes and the sole of his foot, for his running stride to never cause him to slip on trees he leaped from time to time.

The woodland felt like home to him, when he was only surrounded by nature and unbothered by the world and its horrendous state.

Yoongi felt that his outfit was unfitting for the ceremony, but Malfurion saw that he was in his prime there standing tall and confident in his set made by one of their bestest leatherworkers.

Jimin was smug with himself at having father’s approval, no matter how Yoongi bickered about it along their walk from the temple gardens inside the temple itself where all the other elves awaited their arrival.

All heads turned to Jimin, females, males, hermaphrodites. All wanted to mate Jimin, he was the most prettiest of the elves and yet still had strong features despite the softness of his face.

His stature was a bit on the shorter side with Yoongi, a whopping 8’3 compared to his uncle and always teasing him about that one inch over for sizeable comparison.

Most male elves on average stood at 8’10 but there they were, smaller but still some of the strongest elves among their kind. It was both a birthright, and pure talentry.

Jimin’s older brother appeared from behind a pillar holding at a pillow with stacks of jeweled pendants rested in the center of it, to be presented to each student that would earn their rite tonight. 

Namjoon was also very handsome and got a lot of attention, if not for his secret human lover that Jimin knew of in the kingdom Stormwind across the sea.

He didn't give his name, but he always thought it odd of Namjoon to choose a human to mate instead of their own kind. Wasn’t it a disgrace to their goddess Elune?

They all joined to stand behind Tyrande who was front and center for the line of students kneeled ready for their names to be called one by one to retrieve their blessing from her.

Her bold and booming voice surrounded the temple, striking into each elf equally. This is why she was the leader of the elves, the embassy for their kind. She carried out wars before Jimin’s time, before his brother’s time as well.

Only Yoongi had seen her in battle, so he seemed to not bat an eye despite the firmness in her voice to get the ceremony going. They all bowed their heads to the roofless terrace, letting Elune cast upon them in her patient time.  
A sole minute passes, then a beam of light cast upon the moonwell in the center of the room.

Jimin’s azure eyes shone brightest, as well as every elf’s in the room now.  
Elune may never show her physical form to them in today’s time, but her presence was well known by the shift of light in their eyes and the warm draft of air that honeyed their senses.

Something caught Jimin’s eye though outside the temple, and he thought he heard a distant scream. It could’ve been the whispers of the wisps in their city.

But on the other side of the bridge, there seemed to be a commotion. 

Then he saw flames catch the center tree on one side and begin to spread.  
As Jimin bolted to Tyrande to yell his warning, a stumbling guard ran into the temple in a battle cry, “Forsaken on our docks outside Teldrassil! There-” She coughed, holding at her side and collapsing against the marble where another elf reached to help her.

Tyrande was on full alert, eyes blazing in rage. “There what! Speak now!”

“There- Bats!” The guard pointed blindly to the sky, and then Jimin saw a torch come flying into the temple lighting a smaller tree inside on fire. 

Elves began to scream and flee. 

The entrance to the temple was abruptly cast in a line of flames, preventing an exit and lighting some elves on fire in the process.

The sudden intrusion of forsaken here alarmed every sense in the name for Jimin, who was stunned if only for a moment before he started twisting and turning to look for his brothers and Malfurion. 

All seemed to disperse, and every screaming elf did not help to calm the noise.  
The scent of burning wood filled the temple, and he felt devastated and helpless in this moment.

He shifted in his bird form, taking flight to the top of the temple near the light of Elune that had bolted itself back to its moon. 

She had given no warning to them, and Jimin flapped himself to the skies to take in the sight of Darnassus’s state.

Down below, citizens screamed and plead for mercy by the forsaken that cut them down in their infiltration.

He had been training for battle all his life, and now in his panic he realized he must do something to aid his people.

Jimin turned to the docks, then out toward Darkshore where the nearest city seemed to already be plagued with the forsaken blight bombs. But he saw where the cannons of fire came endlessly.  
War machines.

Jimin could not call out to anyone, and knew he must take on this mission by himself.

Until he saw Tyrande near him, in her priestess bidding of a glowing warbird to carry her out to where Jimin had just been looking.

His father seemed to be carrying Namjoon and Yoongi on his back in his own massive owl form. 

Jimin took off with them, in a rush to prevent any further damage and never looking back.

They all land onto one war machine together, using teamwork to kill the forsaken working the machine and casting their magic to destroy the first one that was shooting massive balls of flame toward Teldrassil.

After the first one goes down, they move onto the second, then the third, and by the fourth Jimin is screaming his own battle cry, infuriated by the attempt to destroy their great tree.

When all are down and they stand at the shore facing Teldrassil, he suddenly feels an arrow spear through his chest and Jimin grabs at it in shock, the others as well markedly shot.

It’s a poison arrow that stuns them, preventing them from movement in that paralyzed state. Who walks in front of them, Jimin does not know.  
But judging by the blazing azure of his mother’s eyes, he guessed this was either the forsaken leader or its pet sent to kill the elves.

“Now we all, as a group, get to watch the tree burn. And ultimately, wipe out your people Tyrande.”

The forsaken man cackled, facing the tree with them. “You can’t save all those thousands of innocent lives. And by the time the king hears of this, all of them will be dead.”

Jimin’s heart was thundering roughly in his chest, and he felt that he should not die in this moment. He had not led out his prophecy.  
He would die an honorable death, but not one he could suffice with.

Tyrande tried her hardest to fight the poison, giving her voice. “This is not a Horde crime, this is YOUR crime forsaken bastard!”

She spat at him, almost broken free of her poison.  
But those deathly eyes seem to know she could break from it, and he smiled devilishly at her once facing them again with his bow in hand.

“No Tyrande, this is your fault. You led your people to this fate.” The forsaken spoke smugly, mounting his plague bat behind them now as Tyrande has almost escaped the grips of that paralyzing poison.

By the time she has pulled free and whipped around to fight him down, he is gone in the skies with his leading cackle echoing down below at them while the roar of flames take the last of the canopy of the World Tree.

Jimin stared with widest eyes, wanting to cry at the realization that very little of their people must’ve gotten out of there in time.

Tyrande, one by one, freed them in her priestess cure of that poison. But not before comforting her two younger sons, hugging Namjoon and Jimin to her. They both wept upon either of her shoulders.

And half an hour later when they saw just a handful of rescue boats come out toward them to land ashore and regroup, he could not bear to look the sobbing children in their eyes. 

So much loss.

Jimin had to sit himself down away from the group for some thinking, overwhelmed by grief and sorrow.

•••••

•••••

•••••

•••••

**The Horde and the Alliance are two factions within the planet Azeroth that have been at war for centuries. The Forsaken that attacked Teldrassil are affiliated with the Horde, and are one of the most looked down races for both factions’ views. They are considered to be the most shady, troubling race in Azeroth. It’s rough when you are literally a dead person risen to immortality to walk Azeroth again, enslaved to the Banshee Queen.**

•••••

•••••

•••••

•••••

Jungkook grew into a fit man, a noble soldier.

He was looked up to by the children of the kingdom, as he had looked up to the guards back in his younger days.

He’d finally gotten his steed too years back in his aging, named him Invincible since Snowfall and Loki was taken.

Invincible was his favorite horse, his companion among his journeys across the Eastern Kingdoms. 

When he first got to travel outside the kingdom’s doors, it’d been eye-opening.  
He’d slayed many kinds of creatures, and a few troubling Horde along missions to protect the Alliance towns across those provinces.

He’d been granted a lucrative mission this time around of his coming of age to adulthood, bringing Invincible with him to travel across the continent and bring back some fallen sword dating back to Lordaeron times, a previous kingdom to Stormwind.

It was lucrative due to how bad of a winter it was that befell over the entire continent, Stormwind taking it the worst and forcing people to hide inside their homes to huddle for warmth.

It did not stop Jungkook from wanting to carry out his challenge, because he had always been stubborn. So he’d layered his Invincible and himself in the warmest of fur coats.

Along his way back to Stormwind, a blizzard storm appeared en route and it made it most difficult for Jungkook to clutch at his steed’s bridle reins when he was shivering to his core. 

They hadn’t had a proper campfire in ages, but they were so close that to stop now, would set them back and worry his father.

So he pushed ahead, leading Invincible to their normal hill jump they always did easily no matter the weather.

He petted at the side of his mane, ushering him to make the jump, when the steed slips and loses footing on the ice, that jolts Jungkook into a lively panic as they both propel into rough terrain.

He sees black the second he hits the ice at the bottom.

When consciousness met him again, he could hear his horse whinnying, and weakly pulled himself to a crawling position. 

Invincible laid there in the bloodied snow, his whinnys pained.

Jungkook’s heart couldn’t bear the sight of the horse that’d been at his side for ten years now laid there in the snow in agony of two broken front legs. 

A broken horse.

He began to cry for help, knowing in this steep ditch no one could hear him calling out for ages, as loud as he tried to bellow.  
The blizzard also muffled his screams.

After some time of pleading for help, in this instance, a hurting Jungkook stood to his feet wiping his tears and grabbing the hilt of his sword to unsheath it.

Invincible looked up at him with a pained eye almost begging for his own mercy. 

Jungkook only wanted to put him out of mercy seeing him that way, knowing no help would know where they were and he hadn’t any idea how long until someone realized they were missing.

He felt like blacking out again.

Jungkook turned away in denial, not wanting to go through with this and clutching at his sword painfully.

Invincible whinnied once again, and Jungkook began to outright sob as he shook his head beginning to pace near his crippled steed.

“No no no no, not this way, come on fella… g-get up…” Jungkook cracked, swallowing down his next anguished cry and having to fully accept that his steed was going to either suffer there in the bloody snow or he could end his pain now.

He attempts to recollect himself, moving closer to his shuddering horse and lifting his sword up above his head. His own arms shake in this position, staring below into Invincible’s eye.

“This is my fault, fella… I..I am so sorry, I love you Vincy…”

Jungkook clenched his eyes shut as he tore his sword directly down into where Invincible’s heart is.

The blizzard’s winds whip around the weeping soldier, but he hears nothing and feels only utter sorrow and guilt for this happening.

He can’t bear to watch himself pull the blade out, and does so with his eyes closed, tossing it away in the snow and then falling to lay beside his beast, his companion that his heart ached for. 

He grabbed at his still figure, screaming in agony of the grief overwhelming him. 

Pressing his face to his flank and bearing down his cries into his cold fur.

•••••

•••••

•••••

•••••

When Jungkook and Invincible were later discovered by traveling traders, they alerted the nearest town’s guards who led a courier to Stormwind to bring it to the king’s attention.

Jungkook was stuck in a shock trance when returned to the kingdom, barely responsive and left people wondering what had actually happened since he never explained through the passing days what exactly went down to cause Invincible’s death.

Every part of Jungkook desired to train to become a paladin instead of a warrior now, as he wanted to train in the Light and learn if he could resurrect his poor Invincible. However, he had to keep that desire to himself due to the Light following the code to never cheat death when death should stay settled after a long resting period.

He even tried to hunt down someone he could pay to do it for him, but no paladin would take the gold to aid him in his longing to have his steed back at his side.

It broke him, but he carried down as more weeks passed and he visited Invincible’s grave at the farmstead every single day laying another bouquet of flowers until they stacked massively. 

No one dared to meddle with the bouquets, respecting the loss of the prince’s steed.

Now, today, he stood over Invincible’s grave one last time understanding he had to take care of himself now that his mourning had slipped off a little and he could focus on his duties.

He carefully rested a single rose against the headstone, feeling Seokjin’s eyes on his back where his brother stood there some feet away.

Today the remainder of the Night Elves were having a meeting inside the keep, and Jungkook had to accompany this meeting as told by Seokjin from their father.

Apparently the elves were attacked by the forsaken the previous night when they were going to have their rites ceremony, and around half a hundred were left.

The king of Stormwind allowed them to make home there in the kingdom, not limited to their choice of the few dozen hostels they have.

Jungkook was shocked himself, because there were thousands and thousands of elves that had resided in the World Tree.  
And also, that he never got the chance to visit the city with his training in his teen years and so on.

Silently he turned to follow Seokjin in that short walk up the hill into the keep, recognizing Yoongi and Namjoon Stormrage settled and sitting at the war table in the planning room when they walk in.

The rest of the elves he didn’t recognize whatsoever, but one of them caught his eye and Jungkook stared as he took his seat across him.

The nameless elf met his gaze, swooning him in the process with a little smirk that edged at his lips when taking in the appearance of Jungkook.

His brows raise at the shameless checking out from the elf’s side, and he felt dwarfed sitting there in that chair while that elf was heads taller than him.

Jungkook was definitely on the taller side of humans, but 6’1 didn’t beat that 8’3 he was sharing gazes with.

The elf had such enticing eyes, the azure in them shimmering flirtatiously across the table.

Right before anything else could happen, his father strode into the room and sat at his high perched chair, bringing the table to a silence in the casual chatting.

“The kingdom of Stormwind gravely mourns the grand loss of Teldrassil and its people, as we all are aware of by now.” His father spoke calmly yet sincerely, the entire room’s attention on him. 

“We are more than willing to open our doors to the elves, and any disagreement of this by the citizens will be a crime to our government in this kingdom. The elves’ loss is our loss to the Alliance, and we must fight this war with the Forsaken in mind, as prompted by Tyrande already earlier when we were talking privately. The Horde had nothing to do with this attack, as stated by the other elves they only saw the Forsaken among the flames and bats. It seems the undead have made a bold move to wipe out a kingdom, which means Stormwind could be next. We will have more patrols on duty, and all ears open. Nothing less.”

As the meeting goes on, Jungkook can still feel the elf’s gaze on him at that time and he has to shift several times in his seat with his plate armor starting to heat up more than normal.  
For some reason, he was feeling thrown off by the elf’s advances.

He knew that elves were quite open to their sexualities with the hermaphrodites on their side, and Jungkook wasn’t sure how to handle the realization that the elf could be one of those.

He stole a glance at the elf, greeted by that same, small smirk.  
If only he knew what that meant.

He had to know what his name was.

Jungkook got out of that room first when the meeting is dismissed, bowing his head outside to every passing commander, elf, and the leaders of the Alliance.

When that elf comes out near to last, he stopped him by brushing against his arm with his hand and he turned to look down at the human with a warmer smile. “Oh, greetings prince.”

His voice was like silk to his ears, and he was so engaged to him without even knowing a single fact about him.

But now that he was standing in front of him, he took in his full stature with that heritage armor barely concealing all the good bits of his body to his eyes.

Jungkook in aging always knew he preferred male anatomy, but now seeing it in elf form with such a beautiful one…

“Uh… hi.” His voice got stuck in his throat suddenly, and he didn’t feel like the prince of this kingdom.

Yoongi Stormrage is off over on the other side of the hallway, but he gives him that knowing look especially after seeing that flustered behavior. A shake of his head is all Jungkook needed to endure before he turned to look back up at the nameless elf.

“I’m Jimin Whisperwind, seeing that you wanted to make formalities prince.”  
That silky voice belonged to Tyrande’s son.

-

They have a sit down on their own at one of the kingdom’s parks, settled on a bench near one of the smaller lakes. 

It was a longer walk, but he got to tour some of the place for Jimin and the elf was content with learning the different districts they saw along the way.

Jungkook has his helmet rested in his lap, too hot to wear it out at the moment. 

His luscious, long black strands are wavy and blowing in the wind, giving him the cool air he so desired in the approaching spring now that winter is ending soon.

Jimin hasn’t taken his eyes off him the entire time.

“So…”

His fingers fiddle with the plate of the helmet, trying to avoid the taller’s gaze and failing.

“You’re really handsome, Jungkook. I am sorry if I come off really strong, but you are so handsome and I have never found myself so enraptured by the details of a human before. Makes me wonder for Namjoon…”

Jimin seemed to trail off, lost in his thoughts while admiring Jungkook quietly who blushed at the compliment and wasn’t sure where to lead the conversation from here. 

He was flustered by an elf.

“Uh…”

“Your hair looks near to edible, and honestly I am wondering how you look under all that armor.”

Were elves always this flirty?  
He never got the chance to ask anyone before since he’d never been in this type of situation.

But Jimin was quite the charmer, and making Jungkook’s ego bigger and bigger.

“You’re not so bad yourself- I mean, you’re really ethereal and gorgeous looking-” Jungkook coughed out as he felt a hand massaging into his scalp, much bigger than his own.

He weakly met Jimin’s shimmering gaze. 

When the elf smiled, those little fangs poked out but this time Jungkook didn’t mind it much at all and instead wondered how it felt to be kissed by an elf.

By this one anyway.

Specifically.  
No other.

“Would you want to see my room sometime?” Jungkook murmured in a shy smile, where it is Jimin’s turn to laugh and how it twinkles, sends the poor prince into a further flustered mess.

There is no disagreement from either party.

Although neither make the move to stand.

It seems something is bothering Jimin’s conscience, more than he would let on despite his flirting.

And Jungkook, he too is disturbed in his mind by the things he’s had to deal with lately.

So they can read it from each other, that the bedroom eyes is no longer there and instead a pregnant silence surrounds them.

The passing citizens at the lakeside quietly murmur about the two famous men sat on that bench conversing with each other, whispering and sticking to shying their eyes away when noticed.

Jimin commented on it in a light drawl, “We are the talk of the town right now, aren’t we?”

A heavy sigh weighed Jungkook down in that bench, where he glimpsed down at his plate helmet. “Yeah, we kind of are.”

The elf caught on to that sigh, relaxing more visibly to ease the younger man of being so stoic when next to each other. He didn’t want him to think he was all firm.  
No, Jimin could be gentle.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Jungkook.” An arm hugged around the human, and with surprised etched into his features, he looks up over at the elf again that is comforting him even after having just met him.

How did he-?

“I heard from Yoongi, and I noticed in your eyes, the loss… the hurt.” Jimin said in the softest tone, reading Jungkook with sincere, sorrowful eyes. 

The bright azure now was dim to Jungkook’s notice, that the elf genuinely felt sorry for him.

He wasn’t sure how to take that, when so few people ever thought to comfort the young prince.

Tears pricked at his eyes, and he swung his head away in shame.

But Jimin hushed that, using his arm’s pull to drag him to his chest into a hug.

Such a public display of vulnerableness.

Jungkook could not take it.

He abruptly pushed the elf off himself, standing and setting his helmet atop his head to cover the burning of his cheeks and also to secure the free flow of tears now dripping down his chin down into his chainmail vest.

He couldn’t bear to look back at Jimin, but felt him stand beside him.

“I’m sorry dear prince, I didn't mean to offend you. Should we rejoin with the others?”  
Jimin’s tone had changed, but even then the other could hear the hurt of rejection there.

His father’s voice rang in his head, to always be in his best composure as a leader, when one day he will be in the spotlight instead of him.  
That he must be strongest to his people, and never show his pain.

Jungkook inhaled deeply, his chest tight again. “No, it’s fine Jimin. I am just not one of closeness.”

He hopes Jimin took his answer lightly, and not personally. This wasn’t personal.

The elf hummed quietly beside him, stepping ahead facing the lake and not looking back over his shoulder as if he knew Jungkook was a bit tear-jerked. “Do not worry of it, I know you have a lot on you.”

Now looking at the sharp edge of Jimin’s features from this angle through his helmet, he knew that the elf was fighting off his own emotions.  
But he seemed stronger in ways. 

A resilience he wished he had to emotion.

It’s then that he remembered the great loss of Teldrassil that had just been discussed.

He could not only think for himself. Jimin too, must be hurting.

The prince stepped to him, a gloved hand on his shoulder to turn him to meet his cry-red eyes. “I’m sorry for your loss as well, Jimin…”

No one could be close enough to hear them talking, and if they did, he hoped the news would not be spread that they had taken an interest in each other.

How unlikely of an elf and a to-be king to see each other.

That they had a bond, which both parties knew.

A raveled connection they wanted to unwind together, and discover more about what it could lead them to.

Jungkook always wanted a friend.  
And Jimin, he too wanted a companion of sorts.

•••••

•••••

•••••

•••••

When the two rejoin the group near the docks, Jimin understood that they would be separated by boat for what was discussed next.

The King was sending out a war party, to scout the outer towns surrounding their long-lost Lordaeron to the undead.

Jungkook had been there, nearly a month ago, with his noble steed at his side. 

Now, he had to tell himself he was there in spirit to guide him to a victory the Alliance needed.

They could not take another strike from the undead.

More people dead could not be.

Those two locked eyes one last time before they turned to board the ships.

This expedition would take several weeks, which could turn grim in a moment’s notice without any reinforcements.

However, the King’s deal was that he would send troops some weeks into battle, to see who remained and if they were victorious.  
A courier of sorts to travel back to update on the news of Lordaeron’s attack.

And as the ships set sail together grouped, Jungkook stands on the quarter deck, peering over into the endless sea they are embarking on to travel faster than by horse to the desired location. 

His hair whipping against his face by the impatient speed they move at.

To travel by seas, risked getting lost at sea.

-

It’d been a day of being at sea.

Jungkook was sat on a barrel on the main deck, hand hooked around one of the ropes attached to the ratlines. 

His eyes were cast out over that water, feeling it carry them to their destination.

It was in the dead of night, and across from their own ship was the crest symbol of the night elves. 

It must’ve belonged to Tyrande’s squad, which led his eyes to the main deck as well searching for that one elf he had been thinking about for some time by being on his own.

Who would’ve thought seriously he would be there, and there Jimin was standing there in that distance facing him looking out for the sight of that beloved prince.

He couldn’t see Jungkook from where he was hidden to that barrel’s height, so he did what only made sense.

A paladin had once taught him this trick of a spell, and it was guided in the Light. 

It might’ve been stupid to flicker some yellow radiance from his palm, but it easily could grab an elf’s perspective before any lowly undead.

Jimin’s eyes find him easier then, where he’s tucked down behind that railing. 

Jungkook bends nearer to it, resting an arm on it after letting go of the ratlines and staring across a curiousness on his mind. 

How was he so involved with Tyrande’s son when he didn’t know an ounce of information about him or who he really was?

-

Jimin caught sight of that bright light emitting off the King’s prized ship, hoping no one else had noticed that secret message.  
His lips pulled into a small smirk.

The prince had seen him and invited him to watch with him over the waters.

Even though their attention seemed to be on each other, than the watchful eye they promised to their people for a lookout on anything suspicious.

Sensing a presence behind him, he flickered his gaze away to see who would sneak on him at such a late hour.

Namjoon is there, hooded in his attire and bowing his head in greeting to his fellow brother.

Jimin narrows his gaze onto him, feeling that he would have some sort of talk with him about the prince.

“Don’t look at me that way, brother. I only have a message to relay from our mother.”

Jimin eased, but not completely.  
Even if his ears perked at attention to some special news.

“She wanted to speak to you privately in the captain’s deck. That is all.” Namjoon bowed again politely, but not before his eyes caught sight of that small, radiant light Jungkook signaled at him again on the other ship.

Namjoon hmphed, which got Jimin to turn to see it as well, but before he could answer for himself, his brother had already trailed off ahead to the lower part of the ship to rest some more.

Left alone with the sea mist washing over him, he inhaled its scent a few times to calm his nerves and glance one time back at Jungkook awaiting for him to signal anything back to him.  
But all he does is walk off, leaving the poor boy to think about what dismissed him of his position.

As Jimin led himself down to the captain’s quarters, two highguards recognized who he was and let him pass the doors where he was then greeted by Tyrande’s back facing him where her arms are crossed behind her back and she is gazing out through the tinted glass windows of this room.

“My young boy, this will be your second battle and you know I expect to see the best from you.”

Jimin saw a chair pulled out for him at the desk not being occupied, but he didn’t feel like sitting.  
However, his mother was not only here to soldier him up. 

She turned to walk to the desk and sat herself down, throwing one leg over the other and clicking her nails against the wood of that table.  
Impenetrable eyes met his dark azure ones.

“I fear for you since you failed your fourth test in patience. I do expect you to be patient, and not make rash decisions for the rest of us.”

“I don’t understand why I could perform a rash decision in battle.”

“You almost went ahead of the group by yourself back in Teldrassil.”

It bit at him, where he had to grit his teeth at the mentoring going on. 

He’d trained enough, and only wanted to show that he was strong as his tests said, aside from the one of patience his mother is on about.

“I just don’t want to lose my strongest son.” Tyrande gazed at him worriedly, which put Jimin in a momentary stupor. 

She thought he was the strongest when she gave him the most hell?

“You are only saying that, mother.” He picked at a loose string on his wrist guard.

“No, you know who you are Jimin. You know what Elune gave you.”

Jimin never asked to be born and signed onto his fate.  
The Night Warrior. 

It sang under his skin, wrapped smooth around his veins and calling out to him.

It too was firm and resonated within him despite his efforts to ignore it, the vibrancy of darkness there hidden by his complex duality.

“Elune gave it to you too, so what makes me any better than you? We share-”

“She made you the Night Warrior. Jimin, she gave me the power when I pleaded for her to save our people those centuries ago.”

Having not known that, his brows furrowed when he looked up to her.

“You are the one, the only Night Warrior to walk this world by her making.” Tyrande shifted her position in her seat, reaching across the table for one of her son’s hands and linking their fingers to squeeze his hand warmly.

“You represent our salvation, our vengeance, our shadow. You are the one to stop all this bloodshed, since I could not those years ago.”

So his mother failed all that time ago, and didn’t let any of her people know?  
How he wondered, did Elune see her own daughter fail the gift she bestowed upon her when begging for mercy?

Now looking at his mother’s many scars littering her arms and the single one cresting across her eye, she does seem battleworn and tired, those shady bags underneath her eyes pointedly giving away her sinking strength.

It’s then that he felt the cool press of metal against his palm, and his mother upturned their hands to unlink and reveal her singular, black pearl jeweled in the shape of an owl.  
Crested with ruby eyes.

When Jimin stared into the lifeless owl’s eyes, they seemed to light with a hidden power from his touch.

“This is why I brought you with me to Stormwind. I want you to lead this battle, and I will be right by your side the entire way. I will protect you to my death, as fated by Elune herself. The Night Warrior must live on for his legacy.”

Jimin was emotionally stunned, thumbing over that pearl trinket that meant so much to his mother that she now was giving to him.  
It was a deep exchange for him to take in, and he began to wrap the metal links around his wrist until the owl could fit and squeeze under his wristband and be a part of his appearance.  
But also, become part of him. 

Its red eyes glowing up at him expectantly.

“Thank you, mother. I will honor this.”

He knew she was dismissing him from their meeting, and rose from his chair still stunned by what all was said in this room. 

Stepping out and being enveloped by the scent of sea mist carrying in the waves splashing against the sides of their ship. 

•••••

•••••

•••••

•••••

That morning, everyone was on high alert as they anchored to the shores of Tirisfal Glades outside of Lordaeron.

Each ship emptied and everyone set camp in the surrounding trees near shore, for the ships to embark outward and get enveloped by the mists once everyone safely made land to where they would expedition.

Jungkook had brought his explorer pack, but it was filled to the brim with many meals he would have to make do with. And holstered to his back was the sword he’d found out here a month ago buried in one of the unmarked graves of the nearby farmsteads.

The same blade he’d dug into the heart of Invincible.

The thought stung him, but he knew he had to move on and not let his feelings betray him when they were soon to be in fighting territory.

Maybe they would win the battle, and reclaim the lands as their own. 

Even though, most of this land was desecrated and Lordaeron itself was in ruins. The rebuilding of such a city would take years.

Damn the undead.

Jungkook dropped that satchel near his brother’s, walking off ahead of everyone to join the small group of elves and humans that consisted of the rangers and druids.

In that group, he saw Jimin. Front face and center, commanding people.

Never did he think he would be seeing that, and jealousy swam under his skin.  
But briefly, before overpowered with what he was feeling when they met eyes.

He’d let Jimin command him around, he supposed.

When he had a persona like that.

“We will move quickly and quietly, and take down their sentrys before they can alert all the guards. Once the sentries are gone, we will move into the town and cripple the guards. We will surround the town by all ends with our rangers, and if anyone tries to escape, they will be shot down.”

Jungkook waited until Jimin called off that group to get prepared to move ahead, then took off his helmet and bowed to him graciously, a little unironically. But it seemed to stir Jimin, who grinned pleasantly at that sight before bowing in return to the prince.

“Ah, and you… mighty prince,” Jimin started off, that commander tone still there. “You come with me, let us share a word.”

He walked as he was told to do, until they were swallowed by the shadows of the trees and deeper into that forest. 

Left alone together, Jimin leaned back against an oak admiring him at this distance.

Jungkook noticed some emblem around his wrist, but decided against asking him about it.

Instead, he wanted to ask him something.  
Jimin looked ready for questions.

“Would you really like to see my room sometime, if we make it out of this alive?” Jungkook pressed, biting at his lip nervously.

Jimin’s smile is his answer, and then Jungkook shyly looked down at his sabatons, shifting on them while smiling himself.

“Your smile is adorable, prince.” Jimin is there in front of him suddenly, cupping at his chin and tilting his head up to him so they were facing one another. 

Their faces inches apart.

A thumb swept over his lips.

Jungkook feels that the helmet in his hands is slipping.

It falls when Jimin’s plush lips press down against his, and Jungkook pressed ahead to his body.

Yet the elf is so gentle in that kiss despite his size, like he was conscious to be careful with his human.

Jungkook gasps against his lips when Jimin abruptly lifts him up by his ass with both his hands so effortlessly, allowing him better space to kiss him freely without their height difference getting in the way.

Jungkook’s hands surge to Jimin’s silvery hair and he pulls up on the strands when crushing his lips harder to his, tasting at him letting his tongue feel at his and how sweet it all is in that heat of exchange.

When they break apart, Jimin’s gaze is smoldering and Jungkook is dazed in amazement by all the warmth caged in his stomach erupting in all those fuzzy feelings he’s never experienced.

Jimin stares at him like he’s so prized.

“So beautiful…” Jungkook’s heart swells from the elf’s words, but he doesn’t know if he can really fall in love innocently this way.

From how he’s being held, how he feels cared for and loved by just how Jimin kissed him so deeply.

They stare at one another, processing their emotions for those seconds before they go in for another deeper kiss, Jungkook overbearing with his next kiss that’s full of raw passion. 

Jimin seems to be on the same level as him, drawing him in with such a powerful session despite how the boy holds so firmly at the edges of his face to try to steal the deepest kiss he can muster.

This time when they break apart, they are panting into each other’s mouths and Jimin sets him down weakly, chuckling softly when Jungkook dizzily almost loses footing. 

The elf has to catch his hand and keep a firm hand to his back, aiding in keeping him upright.

Jungkook is enamored and so stricken in distracting feelings that he almost had forgotten where they were.

Jimin is fondest, waiting until he’s gotten himself together and even picking up the prince’s helmet to offer it back to him with that signature, small smile of his.

Jungkook giggles heartily, taking the helmet from him in his giddiness to pull it up over his head before someone comes and finds them like this.

Alone, unable to stop themselves from digging into the pool of connection they have.

The kiss, is something else entirely.

Otherworldly.

Jungkook has no other way to describe it, and even Jimin himself seems a little off track from where he was just a moment ago commanding a team of the Alliance to carry out orders for their expedition.

Right as Jimin turned like he was going to leave, Jungkook caught his hand that easily brought his eyes back to him from above.

“Tell me we have something.”

Jimin cocks his head, smiling ear to ear.  
“Course we do, sweet prince. I don’t just hand out my kisses to anyone.”

When he glanced down at their joined hands, he noticed the black pearl owl with those ruby, haunting eyes. 

He thumbed over it merely for the feel of it, and Jimin graced him with an inquisitive look.  
“It is a gift.”

Jungkook scarily felt his heart sink in fear. From another admirer?

“From my mother… she gave it to me last night when we were on the ships. It’s nothing too important, just something of hers when she was little.”

Jimin pulled free of that grip, reassuring him with another smile of his.  
“Come on, we need to join the others before somebody comes looking for us thinking something’s wrong.”

Jungkook’s reassured, he is.

And he goes, just as told again.

•••••

•••••

•••••

•••••

War doesn’t change.  
It is always the same.  
Blood, tyranny, battles, grief.

Yet that’s why the strongest of those willing to protect their future families and what they believe in, do what they do.

They all stand there with the same desire, lined up for war.

The most honorable deaths are always sanctified. 

Blessed by the priests of the kingdoms, once by the great Teldrassil before it fell.

Their fallen fathers before their time that showed them the way to victory.

To being honored, praised, loved, thanked.

They infiltrated the first town, took it down with ease, then moved onto the next.

And never once did anyone stop to think to themselves, is this plain murder now?

Now that we have vengeance, there is only satisfaction.

Right?

But with all the bodies scattered, all the skeletons of the undead left there in their fallen ruins. 

Ruins of the towns they destroyed years ago to take from the humans.

Tyrande had a moment, and the King too. 

They fell back, realizing that the bloodshed and vengeance did not satisfy their grief. 

It did not take it away, cure it. It did not bring their people back.  
But they fought blood for blood.

And it was enough, so everyone pulled away before reaching Lordaeron.  
All but one.

Jungkook firmly stood his ground, even when everyone around him rejected the plan of his to infiltrate what was stolen from them in history, to be reclaimed and be victorious.

To drown in glory.

Even Jimin pulled away.

They had killed enough, and now their vengeance was over.

The King demanded that Jungkook stop acting an imbecile, and act right so they could go home.

The young prince, however, denied his King. His father.

In front of everyone, he made that decision.

He turned, walked off towards Lordaeron, and everyone thought he would die.

Jimin stood by, watching him sorrowfully. 

Wishing he would turn back around and come home with them.

Jungkook’s figure got smaller and smaller until they could see him walk directly into those awaiting halls.

He was gone.

They all had watched him walk to his death.

•••••

•••••

•••••

•••••

But it wasn’t his death.

They waited a few hours for him to come running down to shore.

The last minute right before they were going to release their anchors to head ashore, and begin their journey back to Stormwind, Jimin saw a figure limping ahead to them down from a clearing in the forest where they camped.

He shouted for them to halt, dropping the gangway to run down it and meet a beaten up, exhausted and bloodied Jungkook who collapsed right as Jimin caught him in his arms. 

Jimin carried him up onto the King’s ship, staying at the medic’s room with him the entire time they made their way across the sea.

Jungkook would come in and out of consciousness, out of his bearings. Mumbling in his rest.

Some soldiers found it strange to allow an elf onto their ship, but the King allowed it once seeing how genuinely Jimin cared for his boy.

His stupid son that embarrassed him, yet all he could do was forgive him for that moment seeing his boy safe and resting.

When they did return to Stormwind, Jimin yet again chose to remain at his side despite his mother asking if he would like to return to the elf quarter.

He took care of Jungkook in bed for several days, getting so excited to see him stir out of sleep but then lose consciousness again. It brought Jimin to tears, thinking that the prince would never wake up again properly. That he would not recover and he would be forced to lay there the rest of his time alive.

Until Jungkook did wake up for real this time.

Jungkook’s eyes fluttered open, taking in the sounds of morning birds and the light creeping in from his bedroom window above his bed. 

He felt a firm squeeze to his hand, that brought his head to tilt off to the right toward the touch. He found a relieved Jimin staring down at him from his bedside, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

For half a second, he processed this, then took longer to mumble in confusion and slowly sit up with the help of Jimin cushioning his pillow behind his back.

It was just the two of them in his bedroom.  
It dawned on him as well, that he wanted Jimin to see his bedroom under different circumstances.  
Not because he was beat from war.

“I know I invited you to my room, but I really was hoping to see more of you with nothing on and in the bed with me…” Jungkook joked before hissing at the ache in his joints, sitting up more comfortably and looking at his surroundings.

“Take it easy, Jungkook. It’s been awhile…”

His bed was done up to make him the most comfortable, herbs scattered across the sheets and fresh-brewed tea on his bedside table. He guesses Jimin made it for him, and brought some druidic herbs to help him sleep more peacefully with the pain.

He couldn’t help but break out into a wide smile, swooned yet again by this caring elf. “Yeah, you get enough time to look at all the good bits?”

He’s joking.

He doesn’t expect Jimin to get flustered at that, never having seen him turn red yet out of embarrassment. “Well… Yes, and no…”

Jimin cleared his throat, squeezing his hand again and placing his other hand over the first. “How do you feel?”

Jungkook processed this information in a couple of seconds. “Real good. It smells so good in here too…” Unable to stop himself from inhaling deep breaths, sighing in delight.

Jimin laughed lightly, looking more relieved by the passing seconds. “I am a druid after all…”

“Surely the best.. What is that scent- It is so strong and- feels good... “ Jungkook sighed again, rolling in bed so comfortably and forgetting his pain.

“It helps your pain, and is supposed to cheer you up. You did go through a lot back out there.” Jimin fondly ran a hand through his hair, checking his forehead temperature. “And you feel normally.. So you must really be fine, then.”

Jungkook was more conscious of his surroundings, looking to the door to his room that was shut.  
Jimin knew why he looked there.

“You have your privacy with me. When I leave this room, your brother usually watches over you. It’s just so I could visit my family, but I’ve been here with you the entire time.”

Jungkook looked over at him, smiling sheepishly and glancing down at his wound dressings that covered his arms and he could feel they were there on his legs under the light sheet covering him.  
“Thank you for staying with me, Jimin. You did not have to.”

“But I wanted to,” The elf took his hand in his, gauging him. “I want to know you.”

“Yeah?” Jungkook smiled at him, his tired eyes lighting up in that moment with hope. “What about the elves?”

“Oh them? None of them make me feel what you have begun to make me feel.” Jimin laughed softest, squeezing at his fingers gently. “I used to think it was wrong for humans and elves to… be together, but I think in time with you, we could have something together. I meant what I said back in the woods.”

Jungkook bowed his head in respect to what he said, pulling the elf’s hand closer to him on the bed to caress at the back of his palm with his opposite hand. After a thoughtful moment, his voice comes out a bit betrayed. “You left me there alone.”

Jimin had regret resurfacing. “I know, and I am sorry-”

“Don’t fret it. It would hurt the image your mother has over you. I watch the way she looks at you.” Jungkook reassured instantly, recalling that day and the whispers that now sent hidden shivers up his spine.

On his own inside Lordaeron when battling and slaying the undead leader singlehandedly with his sword wielded, the blade spoke to him. Even now, where it rests against his dresser on the other side of his room, he can hear it murmuring to him of a message he was trying to ignore.

It called its name to make itself known to him now, when he’d thrust it into the forsaken leader’s chest and ended the war. As he thought.

Frostmourne.

It glowed silently to others, but to him from this angle it would whisper louder when he ignored it.

Jimin noticed he wasn’t listening to him anymore, prompting him with a worried stare and squeezing his hand tighter to gain his attention back. “Jungkook- Jungkook. What are you doing?”

He blinked away from that trance, meeting the elf’s stare. “I’m afraid I have my own prophecy to mull over.”

Jimin was lost when he spoke, the confusion showing on his face. “I don’t think I follow, prince.”

“I need… time by myself, to think.”

Jimin blinked, then let go of his hand to stand from the chair he’d taken from Jungkook’s desk off in the corner. “I suppose that means you are dismissing me for now?”

“Yeah, but wait.” Jungkook leaned to catch his hand again, tugging on it. “Uh… Kiss me before you go?”

Jimin laughed again, sweetly so before he bent to give the man his goodbye kiss.  
When their lips met, they lost themselves there for some moments before it ended abruptly by the sound of a knock.

Jimin straightened and let go of his hand, unable to hide his smile though even as the door opened and Seokjin strode in with an excited smile seeing his brother up in bed after all this time.

The elf bowed his goodbye, dismissing himself from the room while Seokjin ruffled Jungkook’s hair, poking at his nose to mess with the prince. “I see you’re up now, little brother.”

“Yeah I am, I’m all good Jin.”

“You finally sent that elf off? He’s been pining after you all week.” Seokjin took the chair that Jimin had been sat on, and Jungkook rolled his eyes playfully.

“Yeah, I’d like some privacy and if I need something, can’t I just call out to the guards outside?”

Seokjin stared him down, scrutinizing him with his gaze. “... I suppose so.” He stood again from the chair, bringing it back to the desk in the corner of the prince’s room. “Then suppose I’ll leave you to your own. Dinner is in a short while, and Father would be pleased to finally have you join us.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll come when it’s time.” Jungkook’s eyes lurked over to Frostmourne while Seokjin started to make his way to the door, stopping to glance back at him a last time.

“Good. Again, happy to see you up and back to your usual self.” The door shut behind his brother’s exit, and Jungkook immediately pulled the sheet off his body to move toward the edge of his bed.

He was careful to stand, his legs giving out at first where he held onto the bedside table for stable support, and after some moments of remembering how to use his poor legs, he walked to the whispering blade.

Picked it up in his own two hands, noticing it’d been cleaned and sharpened to its build. Bringing it to his windowsill, he laid it there and ran his fingers across the straight body of it, letting the runes and carvings of it meet the pads of his digits.

_‘Young prince you shall wield eternal power with me. Just as I rend flesh, so must this power scar your spirit.’_

The chilling words echoed back to him, bracing his skin with goosebumps at the chill of air dropping onto him. The blade itself was freezing.

Jungkook whispered back to it, grabbing it by the hilt of its body to raise it off the windowsill and position it in front of his face, reading into the runes that scattered its wicked blade.  
“Are you to curse me bearing this power?”

_‘Yes, Jungkook. I will carry your homeland to victory from the undead if you give yourself to me. Now, grant me this permission if you so desire.’_

He did not trust this so-called blade now that it had begun to speak to him. But before he could reject such an offering, Frostmourne whispered once more.

_‘Invincible could walk this world with you again.’_

Jungkook narrowed his eyes, feeling inclined to agree because of this offering in return to his soul.

“That must be a promise, or no.”

_‘I will raise Invincible for you, noble prince. I will not let his death torment you no longer.’_

“Then I seal the deal.” Jungkook spoke firmly, yet in a hushed voice as the guards were still outside his door very well aware he was the only person in the room. 

“You will bring him back to me.”

_‘Yes… Yes, prince. Bring me to him tonight. We will ride before dawn.’_

He had sealed the deal with the cursed blade, and left it to his dresser when meeting for dinner.

Not a soul knew what he had agreed to, and the torment it would bring to the world. 

The corruption of this prince soon to take place, and for his interest in the Night Warrior to be valuable to the cause of Frostmourne’s advantage.

It all soon to be uncovered, and for Jimin’s bond to the man to be ever closer in the shadows.


	2. Part Two of Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The culling begins.

*

*

*

*

  
  
  


*

*

*

  
  
  


There was a journey that Jungkook took without his father’s permission, to travel to the city of Stratholme accompanied by Jimin and his brother Jin.

He hadn’t told them why they were traveling here entirely, but Frostmourne had continued to whisper to him in the quiet of the night that passed where he fully recovered his strength to leave the kingdom.

That it was principal to travel abroad to this city that Stormwind rarely checked in on with their couriers, due to lack of troubles in the residing area. When Jungkook questioned the blade, it told him nothing but that something seeked him out here.

And Invincible, he rode him with all the happiness in his heart, all that grief pulled away from the front of his mind.

Jin himself was concerned with how the steed had been brought back to life when he knew it was against the priests’ code to resurrect, but furtherly didn’t question his brother who truly was shaping into a noble soldier under his watch.

The prince was aware that his brother only sought for the best for him, and he had guided him up into adulthood with no struggles so he left it at that.

Jimin noticed however, how at ease Jungkook seemed with Invincible, but read that he also was mindfully distracted. Enough that he didn’t seem to meet eyes with him through their journey as often as he’d hoped.

At a stop near Stratholme called Falbrow’s Farm and Inn, they’d all been acquired private rooms to themselves. When Jimin had tried to visit the princely boy, he hadn’t received an answer and at putting his ear to the door heard hushed whispers on the other end.

A voice he did not recognize, but Jungkook’s seemed lower than usual as if purposefully trying not to be heard so no words could be caught by Jimin’s ear.

He felt it was futile to bring him out of his enchanted mindset, as he’d found later towards that same night at the inn’s bar, Jungkook met with him with Jin following shortly behind so they all lined up at the bartop.

Jimin’s eyes didn’t stray so often from Jungkook who still was not ignoring him, but not giving him indication of any interest past the casual conversation they made while they drank the stout they bought with from the silver in their pockets.

As Jungkook chugged some stout particularly quickly, Jin scolded him for such behavior as a brother would while Jimin, still unnoticed, stared pondering as ever.

When a very drunk Jungkook rose from his seat and swayed almost into the wall near them leading down the corridor to their rooms, Jimin waited some minutes and stayed with Jin to keep the older human entertained. At noticing how drunk Jin had gotten as well, it was then that Jimin chose to make his exit and follow after the prince.

He crept down the hallway quiet as ever, listening for whispers that chilled him to his core. Jungkook’s room door was slightly left ajar, as expected from his earlier state, and it pulled Jimin into his room where he found the boy polishing the sword he hasn’t talked about much but seems charmed by its making. 

Jungkook was spooked by his presence indeed, by how swiftly he rose to his feet ready to swing the blade at Jimin who prepared himself to dodge that impact with agile steps and timing. The princely boy had pulled off his chainmail before he must’ve entered the room, looking to be ready to strip out of his legguards as well but too inhibited by the stout to care much for it. Even with his position to be of a battle stance, his grip on the sword didn’t waver despite how drunk he may be.

“Sorry Jimin, y-you.... frightened me…” Jungkook swayed back to the bed, letting the sword fall to that small inn mattress and rest safely where Jimin could approach the intoxicated prince without fear of losing his head now.

“I just came to check on you before I went to bed,” Jimin’s feline senses kept him from meeting eye to eye with Jungkook who stared at him now with more attention than he’d given him at the bar, as the elf was focused on Frostmourne there.

The runes whispered to the elf quietest, enough that he could make out the words yet he still did not know of the language. It did not speak for him. It must only speak to its owner. 

Jimin met eyes with Jungkook finally, moving to grab one of the unused lanterns and light it for him with a flicker of some blindweed he had tucked in his leather pocket.

The room immediately lit up more from its faint, orange illumination, and the flicker of it set the mood for the tavern as he carried it nearest to his bed and set it down for him at the bedside table.

“I’m okay, obviously drunk aha... “

Jimin pinned him with his gaze, trying to read out of the boy. His curiosity was striking him with anxiousness that he was hiding something from everyone and not just him. He’d thought their bond might give away some information on the journey they’re taking.

“Can you tell me more about why we’re making this trip, Jungkook?” Jimin quietly asked, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling at how Frostmourne seemed to glow a faint blue suddenly as if it were listening to their conversation.

Jungkook seemed to try to ignore that the sword was aglow, rubbing the back of his neck before bending to start taking off his plate sabatons so that he would be free of some heavy armor exhausting and overheating him in this tight space of a room. “The people are sick Jimin… and I want to help them, as their to-be King. I want everyone to know my name… don’t you want to be known for a good deed in the human world?”

“I suppose I do.” Jimin side glanced at the glass window, staring up at Elune’s moon that gazed back at him with its blazing, white illuminance. She suspected something from the prince too, he felt. Even Elune had anxiety about Jungkook? This sweet prince?

“Well then… I will leave you to your rest until ‘morrow. May Elune be with you, prince,” Jimin bowed his head in dismissal, not wanting to stay too long in this room with that cursed sword and hoping that the prince would not put them into any serious danger.

Jungkook pulled off his pauldrons carelessly letting them hit the floor, standing again to meet with the elf by the door where he grabbed him by his arm and led him out to the dark hallway.

A moment of privacy.

Jimin felt surprise strike him the second they met eyes there. Jungkook’s gaze was surely troubled and by the small amount of voice he used to warn him, he knew it must be something wicked this way comes. “You’ll be with me this time, no matter what choice I make out there ‘morrow?”

Jimin’s heart-rate tripled, and his anxiety rose because of such trust this boy had on him. Last time he’d watched him leave; he hadn’t taken the stand with him. Would he this time?

A long pause draws out in that eerie hallway.

Jungkook’s mind is racing by how long the elf hesitated to answer, and so automatically he linked their fingers together squeezing firm around Jimin’s hand.

Jimin’s brows furrow.

Both of their hearts furiously slam against their chests. Loud enough to echo down the corridor. Strong enough to pulse in their eardrums.

“I… My duties belong to Elune, Jungkook.” Jimin stumbled for words, flustered by how the human’s fingers are hugging his own, the warmth there in his palm so comforting. He yearned for contact with him.

  
  


They both remembered their kiss, one that warmed the both of them and pulled the tension denser between the space of their bodies. If only they were a tad closer to one another, they would realize how utterly mindless they could be as a pair.

Jungkook frowned right in front of him, and Jimin wanted to take his words back- if it meant bringing a smile to the boy’s face. The fingers cinched around his fell away, and with his hand there left at his side alone, Jungkook’s touch lingers there in its warmth.

His lips parted to speak, but Jungkook had already spoken up again. “I understand, Jimin. I just was hoping... “

Jungkook seemed to trail off, his eyes downcast to the floor as he turned to his door. “Nevermind it.”

“Jun-”

“Let’s venture to our dreams now, huh?” A feigned smile cracks out across the prince’s features as he backed into his room’s doorway again prepared to shut the door.

Jimin didn’t even get a chance to get a word in, “Wait Jung-” the door shut in his face, and he is left standing in the pitch dark.

If it weren’t for his night elf vision, he would be blind to his surroundings. But even right now, he can see a figure in the corner of his eye down at the end of the hall watching him.

It must’ve been watching them, whoever or whatever it was.

Before he could register what it might be, the figure fades into the shadows, leaving Jimin alone and on high alert of the senses. So alerted that he does not go back to his room yet, shifting into his prowling panther form to track down the shadows that stalked at their ankles.

Something was following them on their journey. Something dark.

Jimin slipped out of the inn through the back door, discovering that it was pouring rain outside as his black pelt was drenched not even a second later. He stayed low to the ground, his ears perked at attention where he finds a hiding place behind some barrels to be on the lookout for the perimeter tonight.

His feline ears pick up the sounds of noisy snoring from the inside of the inn because of the drunken men and women bedded away, and asleep on the bartop itself where they’d been earlier. Every little noise was being sucked up by Jimin’s listening, his sharp optics scanning the nearby fields of the farms close to their whereabouts.

Around this time deer peddled among the field’s edges resting in their kempt dens under the protection of the trees keeping their babies from getting wet.

The peace of mind he felt from listening to nature allowed him to mindlessly wander off thinking on to what Jungkook hoped for, for them.

The prince took him seriously, it seemed, without truly knowing him. Jimin did seek to know him wholeheartedly, but at the pace things were moving at, he was not sure it could end well for them to leap into that level of trust.

Especially with the vibes he’s receiving from that bastard sword in Jungkook’s room he’s had with him ever since his recovery from the battle of Lordaeron.

It sang evil to Jimin, and he wanted to find out where this sword had been crafted originally and by whom it was wielded.

  
  
  
  
  


*

*

*

*

  
  
  
  


That morning was sweltering in temperatures and humidity, so much that everyone’s sweat was sticking to their skin as a second layer of skin and cooked by the rapid waves of the blazing sun.

Jungkook, Jin, and Jimin marched ahead towards Stratholme on their steeds, no borrowed time anymore as this journey was coming to an end here outside the sickly city.

As they approached the intersection of the cobblestone roads that led to another town or the direct path to Stratholme, they all mutually decided to wait for the small troop that would be joining them shortly on their task assigned by the King after last minute decisions.

They dismounted the horses, letting them take their rest and they all took this break to drink the last of their water from the inn that early sunrise.

Jin fed attention to the horses to have their own separate water while Jimin scouted ahead to see what was going on near the outer bridge of the city, Jungkook stubbornly remaining in place to guard his brother.

Which Jimin did not mind this time, usually the one to spy onward and gather information to refer back to the team. Stealthed and undetected, he carefully maneuvers across the bridge with a silence that became overbearing for the elf once reaching the other side where he turned past the gate to see into the city.

Empty. Unguarded. Desolate.

All of that taken in within seconds, Jimin listening closely for any sound of life.

Then he saw ordinary citizens coming out of their homes, where he drew closer in stealth to the walls of the city to listen in to them and watch them as an onlooker. 

Some of them coughed, wheezed, and others had sickly eyes with a zombie-like expression.

It looked like a plague of sorts from what the elf could see, and after witnessing more groups of citizens gather in the middle of the street with a similar condition, he could confirm that they all had whatever was being passed around airborne. 

Jimin shapeshifted into a crow to fly high above the gate and leave to return to the others, landing to shift some distance away as to not frighten anyone by the sudden arrival of him dropping in with no warning to who it could be.

The troop seemed to have joined Jungkook and Jin while he had been away for those minutes, and as the two humans noticed that Jimin rejoined them, they sauntered over to him in a separate corner to speak to him.

“So, what is it like in there?” Jin went straight to the point, wanting to know what they were up against. He’d heard it’d been Forsaken overtaking the city, but by Jimin’s calmness, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Jimin was more reserved about how he should break the news, because now the troops behind them over there waiting for command to enter the city was useless. The plague would only spread to the scarce soldiers they already need in numbers for the war against the Undead.

“It’s… complicated.” Jimin sighed deepest, settling down on a rotting log on the roadside and poking a stick at the ground.

Both of the royal men stared him down, waiting for him to continue.

“It’s not a normal sickness… this…. This looks like a plague on our hands. And not one I’ve ever seen before.” He remembered the details of how each person behaved in sync to each other, even if their symptoms were slightly different depending on the stage they were at of whatever they caught.

“What do you mean?” Jungkook’s expression was full of confusion. “A plague? I can’t send our men in there, they will only die.”

“Yes I know…. Hence why it is complicated, prince.” Jimin sighed again, heart feeling heavier by the second. He was displeased by the news of this city, understanding all the people inside were unable to leave at this point. They would be quarantined. 

Jungkook and Jin walked off by themselves to discuss matters of how they should handle their men, and Jimin took it upon himself to watch the entrance to the city on default by his keen eye.

An elf was immune to all disease and plagues, so he had the advantage over them all if something were to go haywire trying to contain the citizens.

Jimin heard muffled voices, recognizing Jin’s as he announced the devastating news to their people and how they would be responsible for quarantining the entire city so that not a single person could leave without putting harm to other towns surrounding it.

All the vendors to come into the city, now would be kept out and warned of this unknown plague.

Jungkook ambled up to him some minutes later after everyone had dispersed to make preparations and stand vigil for their duties.

The boy’s seeking gaze was stuck on Stratholme. “I still want to greet these people, Jimin. I want them to know who saved them.”

This didn’t seem like a necessarily bad plan to him, but by how zombified they were acting, he wasn’t sure if they would be able to hear Jungkook properly. What if they were dangerous?

Perhaps he could protect Jungkook from harm’s way if things get hectic. He was, after all, the strongest of the three in their trio.

Jimin questioned the last part of what the prince had said, however. “What do you mean, you’ve saved them? Their fate had already been sealed before you had arrived. They are just in a death waiting pit now.”

Jungkook turned to him, smirking proudly. “I will mercy them, and bring peace to the city the right way. I would not want my people to suffer so long in their pain of this plague.”

The boy’s voice rang in his ears from the previous night.  _ ‘You’ll be with me this time, no matter what choice I make out there ‘morrow?’ _

This was not a paladin’s duty, nor a druid’s. To take innocent life.

Jimin stood facing the prince looking at him out of concern and in hopes that he was kidding. “You’re serious, Kook? I will not kill innocent people. That is not Elune’s way.”

Jungkook scrutinized him for the first time ever, but Jimin hardly recognized the boy standing in front of him now. He definitely suspected that the sword he had with him all this time was cursing him under its will.

Jungkook sneered up at him, eyeing him as if he had said the wrong thing between the two of them. “You challenge my word? One day I will be King of the Alliance, and you won’t have Elune in my way.”

The audacity.

Jimin was startled by how firm Jungkook was being, even going as far as to direct the tip of Frostmourne to pierce the soft skin under his chin, ready to cut into his throat if he made the wrong move. “Apologize, Jimin.” The usually warm, cocoa doe eyes that reflected back into his azure ones were dark and coerced.

“I-I’m sorry, Jungkook-” Jimin found himself answering, stealing a glimpse of Jin nearby storming over to stop the prince’s action being held.

“Hey! Hey! Brother, drop that sword right at this moment!”

Jungkook grinned ear to ear, directing the blade against Jin who stopped abruptly where Frostmourne singed against the front of his chainmail vest.

It smelled of frostfire.

And the prince’s eyes glowed almost blue as Jimin’s but bright in cobalt hue. “Nobody will stop me. You’re either with me, or against me. I am going to save my people, and protect the others from spreading this to Stormwind.”

Then Jungkook lowered Frostmourne back to his side, charging ahead in fast, storming steps to march fiercely towards Stratholme crossing that bridge in no waste of time.

Jimin was fuming behind his blazing gaze toward the prince that had put that blade up against his throat, trying to grasp the situation of how Jungkook could do that to him and outwardly humiliate his vulnerable state when near him since they were supposedly trusting each other.

Everyone watched him make that head start, with Jimin processing everything that had just happened before breaking into a sprint to follow behind him in that saunter of determination, hoping that Jungkook could make amends for what he had just pulled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*

*

*

*

  
  
  
  


Screams of terror echoed off the city, as Jungkook made the maddening dash rendering himself of his paladin rank to nothing but a wanted criminal for such a heinous crime he was committing here.

Jimin had to fall to his knees at one point watching out of immense shock, as the prince struck down innocent citizens by innocent citizens, Frostmourne quartering every person to nothing but ashes left to settle against the city’s ground. The magic held in that sword turning flesh to dust, the power of frostfire swallowing every corpse and leaving absolutely no one to identify.

The brutality of it all coming down onto the elf, having to witness such a dark act from the boy who thought he was doing right, his brother Jin in a worse state than the elf who had begun to beg Jungkook to stop with his desperate screams and pleads to end this madness he was bringing out into Stratholme.

Yet neither of them could stop him.

  
  
  


Hours passed, and Jimin still remained kneeled there watching the flames take to the skies from the buildings that struck fire, the stench of smoke clouding the elf’s skin tainting him in the awful amount of grief he has for these people. Blinking away the ashes of those fallen, staring down at his hands and grasping for the red amulet around his neck to ask Elune of what he must do to stop Jungkook.

Single-handedly, this boy had not let a single person escape him, Frostmourne doing the bidding of rooting those people frozen in their fleeing so they could not live.

All the women and men he’d listened to beg for mercy from the one and only Jungkook Lightbringer.

The black curtain of hell had corrupted the sweet man Jimin had just been getting to know for himself, understanding that he was soft-hearted and gentle, now all of that in front of him a mere imagination from his side.

The persona in front of him, bearing no mercy to any bit of life, blood coating his hands and his armor, eyes blazing in cobalt and brows furrowed in the power he was emitting off.

Jimin was so powerless in this situation, even if Jin grabbed for the elf in a blur and begged that he stop Jungkook in any way he could with the power of Elune in his soul.

Elune burned against the center of his palm, the amulet bleeding crimson right against his skin and illustrating to an obsidian hue instead to answer his questions circling his mind.

He was so gone in the head that when Jungkook grabbed Jimin up by the under of his arm to drag him to his feet, he continued calling his name again and again, still unheard.

It was some minutes into being shaken that Jimin blinked back to focus on reality, still hoping he was dreaming this nightmare and not living it outright.

Jungkook’s grip on his shoulder was firm and wet, and when Jimin turned to look over at what it was, he saw blood dripping down his own bare, tattooed skin.

“Jungkook…” He weakly uttered his name, absolute disbelief seen in his eyes with how conflicted he was inside, his heart and body numb to everything.

It all was so very surreal, he wanted to hope that he had drifted off back outside the city, or that he was still snug asleep behind the barrels of the inn.

Their gazes met, and he wasn’t sure what he saw. Something soulless? Or something so full of soul, it was almost entirely mistaken for being soulless?

Jungkook clutched at the side of his face, holding gently under his chin despite the firmness of his grip with that gauntlet he had on. Jimin felt he was staring at the vengeance of Elune herself, but with a heartless devil in disguise.

“Jimin, are you going with me or with them?” Jungkook finally captured some part of his attention in that shock.

Jimin had whiplash, barely able to focus on anything when he turned his head dizzily to see Jin standing with all the troops ready to save the elf from harm’s way. As if Jungkook would thrust Frostmourne right through him.

But even through that, all the hatred he saw in their eyes, all the justice they wanted to serve Jungkook, why did Jimin want to stay with him?

Jimin turned his gaze back to the corrupt paladin, still seeing his vision of the sweet boy he caught feelings for. He could not even mourn right now, what he thought he might love.

If he went with him, he would betray Elune, and most importantly, his mother Tyrande. The Alliance. His brother, Namjoon. All of them.

For him.

For this possessed Jungkook, still so innocently thinking he had done what was right and that everyone else was wrong.

Jimin just wanted to follow him, trust him with his heart, that he was right indeed.

Those doe eyes begging for him to follow him this time, to run away together.

“Please Jimin ...don’t leave me.”

Why did he have to make it so hard for him?

“I’m with you,” Jimin agreed irrationally, pained by the gripping and pining feelings he has for the boy.

It’s all Jungkook needs to hear before he hooks his fingers in his mouth and whistles for Invincible, who comes rushing through that herd of soldiers and snorts in greeting at its master when it gallops right up beside him.

Jungkook petted at his steed’s mane and uttered how good of a boy he was, climbing up to mount him before Jimin leapt up to saddle up behind him, wrapping his arms around the prince and holding tight to him while glancing back at Jin who stared at him like he too, was insane.

Yet it burned him with something of satisfaction. Him and Jungkook, forever, hated by the world? Wanted for treason?

Jimin smelled only bloodshed in the thick, smoky air, but he let Jungkook lead them out of the city a back way unguarded by the troops since they all had redirected to jail Jungkook and take him back to Stormwind in chains.

Yet he escaped them easily, and he couldn’t reason why, too caught up in recovering from what was currently happening around him. Only wind whipped at his face at the godly speeds Invincible rode at, impossible for a normal horse to race at with proper training.

Faster than any battle horse he’d ever ridden, or any nightsaber for that matter.

Jungkook hadn’t spoken since they had taken off in their escape from Stratholme, and it’s almost like he had forgotten Jimin was strapped to his back riding with him.

His heart dropped to his stomach when Invincible abruptly lifted off the ground, spreading some magical wings in his take off to begin a flight toward the Elwynn Forests that would lead them back to Stormwind.

They were returning home first? For what? No courier could beat the speed they were racing at.

Jungkook must’ve had this planned, to be acting so quickly with no worry in his mind that they would catch on to what he had done.

An hour later when they land right outside Jungkook’s bedroom at the kingdom on his rooftop patio, he grabs Invincible a pail of water and some food to snack on while they both enter the privacy of his room.

It’s then that Jimin noticed how much blood they tracked into the room, Frostmourne still dripping sanguine.

Jungkook seemed so normal after all that, shucking off his bloodied armor to leave himself clad in his undergarments.

Jimin can’t help but stare at his bruised and bleeding physique, still traumatized a bit but also more interested in the character that the man in front of him was. The prince noticed him staring, and gave him a slow once over as well. “Why don’t you get changed up so we can go meet my Father out at the gardens?”

Jimin turned away to start unclipping his leather satchel and undress, when he felt Jungkook brush up behind him. He felt the prince’s lips pressed to the back of his shoulder, a small kiss of appreciation planted there. “Thanks for joining me, by the way… you’ve no idea how much I want you by side.” It’s a soft murmur, but so genuinely sincere that it short circuits Jimin’s brain. This was the man that just slaughtered all those citizens?

He expected him to already have thrust Frostmourne into his center and killed him.

How wrong he was of his opinion, that Jungkook did not care about him.

Jimin tilted his head enough so that their gazes met over his shoulder. He found himself smirking, and watched as Jungkook smirked back at him with a raised brow.

Probably because he did not expect the willingness of the elf. “You would’ve done the same for me,” Jimin challenged him that answer, watching him take it in.

Jungkook’s smirk edged wider, his eyes glittering darker. “We’re definitely the winners.”

“Of what?”

“Winners of the pairs.”

Jimin turned to face him fully once he had that satchel unclipped, letting it loosely slip down off his shoulders to collapse to the floor where he stepped forward out of it to come nearer to Jungkook.

Frostmourne had been abandoned on the top of Jungkook’s dresser, so all the hesitation to have picked Jungkook had gone out the window back there in Stratholme. If he wanted to kill him, it wouldn’t make sense.

Their connection seems to spear right through the coercion of that damned blade. Jimin feels the most powerful here.

Because he’s got a strong man in front of him, strong as he is as an elf built to destroy and be Elune’s vengeance. Both of them gifted with the strongest weapons to conquer the world if they wanted to, as a combination.

The most dangerous foes.

Jimin didn’t mind spiraling down the dark side with this boy. He favored him too much.

“Pairs of what exactly?”

Jungkook’s smirk faded as his answer came slowest, a flush taking on his features realizing what he’d said.

Had he meant something more than…?

“Like... “ Jungkook was the shy type when it came to showing his emotions, and right now he wasn’t sure he could muster up the courage to show Jimin what he really meant right here.

They’d kissed once, they both stated they liked each other and had a connection.

Yet his hesitance was stunning him of this chance to show his feelings to Jimin.

The elf inched a brow up, regarding him patiently. “Prince doesn’t have words now after all that he’s taken me through?”

Jungkook felt the flush spread deeper to his chest, and he laughed nervously. “It’s just that, uh, I’m no good with words…”

Here they are covered in blood, and the boy is seriously tongue tied. Jimin knows what he’s trying to say anyway, but likes taunting it out of him. 

“Yeah, well try.” Jimin keeps on, both of his hands going to the boy’s waist as he tilted his head down towards him even opening what he desired to demonstrate.

Waiting.

Their eyes are burning as a pair joined, and Jimin is gazing at him so thoughtfully amidst the sensuality of the moment that Jungkook is still stunned.

It’s when Jimin squeezed at his sides that he leant up and let their lips meet in a fond kiss, slotting together warmly as their eyes close in sync.

They both pressed ahead to each other, Jungkook’s hands moving blindly to encircle Jimin’s neck, pulling him down into that tender session.

The exchange is slow and seeking, as they measure the swarm of emotions they may be feeling after today’s events, until it easily speeds to fester in passion and want.

So clear in how deeper the kiss makes, their tongues sliding together and Jimin’s hands feeling up intrusively at the bareness of Jungkook’s chest. 

It’s kind of wrong that they can do this after the culling of Stratholme, yet it doesn’t stop them.

Not until they need to catch air and they break off that contact, staring hoodingly at one another.

It’s like time caught up to both of them, because they immediately smile at each other and turn to finish changing out of their armor to settle for something more comfortable and blended in with the rest of the kingdom’s attire.

They both know the courier will take some hours left to travel by horse to meet at Stormwind and tell the kingdom of what Jungkook had done, so now they will meet with Jungkook’s father to handle some other final business before their official escape plan to be left on their own away from everyone.

Jimin’s unsure whether he wants to say his goodbyes to his mother and brother, but he knows if he stops to do that, he will be trapped and unable to leave. What will they remember him by?

He left with the culler of Stratholme, and they’d be wondering how he would abandon his elfhood to be looked down upon by all and considered a criminal himself.

That is how he viewed it anyway.

Jungkook led him out of his room once they were cleaned up properly, the stroll all the way to the garden taken quietly and with less of a hurry than they’d been before as they wanted to blend in casually with the rest of the workers around them including the guards that could be suspicious of the King’s son.

They had alerted the King of the news of his return, and it didn’t take long for the majesty to join them out at the gardens near the maze Jungkook grew up playing in. At spotting Jimin there however, he would not send off his guards no matter the allegiance they had with the night elves, which seemed to bother the prince the most, even if he did not let it be known by his father.

“Father, may I have a word with you privately?” Jungkook still insisted, bowing politely to him and avoiding looking at Jimin at the moment.

The King eyed the elf next to them, scowling at his presence. “Where’s Seokjin and my troops I sent out to help you in your quest?” He had intentionally ignored his son’s request.

“They are a little behind us in our travels, but they will be joining us soon in a few hours.” The prince kept his voice calm and stance mostly reserved but relaxed, as Jimin did his best to do as well while keeping a close eye on the guards several yards away but still in close quarters.

The King squinted at his son, stepping slightly forward and bending his head to stare Jungkook down. “Do you lie to your King?”

Jungkook cleared his throat, standing down. “No, Sir.”

Jimin felt that same presence again watching them, like the shadow he’d felt at the inn. His feline vision scoped the area out, but he did not see anything spying on them. The presence still did not move, and when Jimin raised his eyes to Jungkook’s balcony to look for any sign of Invincible, he then noticed the horse watching below at them.

When caught in the act, the horse turned away and trotted off some distance along its perimeter, giving Jimin an uneasy grip of that shadowy presence. Something was so very strange with Jungkook all the time, and it never felt like they had a private moment to themselves. He hoped that could change soon, where it was only the two of them.

He knew he should ask the boy about the blade and his steed very soon, but he also felt that Frostmourne was definitely responsible for the darker side of his human companion.

Jimin had even forgiven Jungkook for pointing a blade at him, because when gazing into those sweet brown eyes he adored, he noticed they were more of a cobalt blue at the time he acted not for himself.

Now as the King stepped back slightly, relaxing more visibly yet still unsettled with the information provided by Jungkook, he called off his guards and requested that he and the boy go on a walk alone in the maze for a private conversation while Jimin is escorted back to his room.

Jungkook didn’t look like he was comfortable being left alone to speak to his father, but Jimin knew that the King’s word was over both of them, and with no argument left to that, he let the guards guide him to the bedroom that gave him an eerie chill.

Yet he was alone for once with the blade that made him feel cold, and as he walked over to it, it glowed vibrantly again to his approach. Quietest whispers meeting his ears, yet he was unable to translate. His fingers felt along its long, steel body, running against the runes and into the curves of jagged shine of a sharpened blade encrusted to dried blood of the innocent.

Jimin raised it by its hilt, wielding it momentarily and testing its weight, not troubled by the size of it and how it felt in hand. To him on instant contact with it unsheathed, cold ran up his arm and into his chest. The chillest wave that raised goosebumps on his skin, and his amulet glowed black to the strange presence of such a weapon in Jimin’s hand.

He walked to the washroom and cleaned the blade sitting on a stool with a wet rag, letting the bathtub turn red to the blood he washed away.

It was eerily silent, until he saw his reflection against the blade’s body.

‘ _ Night Warrior _ …’ Frostmourne echoed to him, which erupted another wave of chill through Jimin who stared back at himself.

That is the voice he had not been able to translate, and now he understood it.

Jimin did not speak to the blade, afraid it would pull him into whatever charm it had over Jungkook. How it knew who he was by just his touch was enough for him to know he should not meddle further, and by the time he has rinsed Frostmourne off, Jungkook had stepped into the washroom.

“Oh, I see you have cleaned it for me. Thank you, Jimin.” Jungkook’s hand ran across his back warmly, and by the boy’s expression, he knew his conversation with his father must’ve been hard.

Jimin stood to pass him the sword, and Jungkook took it away to robe it in the silks for proper storage. He followed him out to his room, not knowing where they would travel to.

Jungkook seemed to not know either, but his focus was put on the elf in front of him.

“Would you mind if I took this hour to venture on my own?” Jimin asked abruptly.

Jungkook turned to him in surprise, brows furrowed by the worry that crossed his features.

“I just need some time, that’s all.”

Of course the prince looks both unnerved by that answer and a little worried, but Jimin knows he will have to deal with trusting him when he slips out of the room to head out of the keep for that time after agreed by the other party that it would be alright.

  
  
  
  
  


*

*

*

*

  
  
  


Jimin had ventured outside the keep taking a quiet walk down to the nearest pond, ridden of his shoes as always and padding over the cold, dewy grass of the nighttime trip. As he brought himself to the edge of the water, the soft mud under his feet keeping him cemented to the earth by spirit, he raised his head to the sky curiously in search of Elune.

Whom he was afraid to look in the eye, but he also knew he must try to communicate with her.

There the moon shone brightly that night, radiant and casting its light across the homes and taverns of the kingdom, and the trees within for the inner gardens. Elune had always watched over him always, since he’d been born.

Jimin held to the pendant around his neck, remembering how it had bled such a deep obsidian earlier during that pitiful event with Jungkook’s mass culling.

Taking a second to glance down at it in his open palm, he noticed the shimmering red inside had dissipated and now the owl lay empty and bare to the eye, left that black pearl it was.

Jimin sat himself at the water’s edge, cross-legged and running a hand across the pond’s surface to create that small disturbance in its calm waves, watching it ring out spherely.

He waited in the noise of the quieter ribbits and cicadas, watching as Elune casted a small burst of light down to the center of the pond to form a wisp in her spiritual being. Aglow in a white brilliance, eyeless and sauntering to him waterwalking the surface to greet him there some feet away.

“You called me child… in your time for me.” Elune’s motherly voice met his ears, making him miss Tyrande who would be broken to find he was with a runaway criminal soon.

Jimin rose to his feet to give a polite bow in greeting, so gracious on behalf of being able to look at her openly without being blinded by the goddess being she was. By legend, all elves were supposed to be blinded having seen her directly.

“I have questions for you,” He is firm and not hesitant about his bold move to summon her to him in the hour of dusk, never having feared her since he was brought up with her grisly stories.

Elune had no expression to read for him, so he could only assume he would have to listen for the tone of voice she would have when speaking to him.

“I know the questions you seek from me, and I will answer under the condition you still commit to me, young elf.” The goddess folded her arms across her chest, yet Jimin still felt that he was being eyed closely despite her eyeless visage.

“I always commit to you Elune- I would never cease my worship and thanks upon you for gracing me with your presence and gift.” Jimin bowed yet again.

“I knew you would say so, child. So then kneel, and swear you will.”

Jimin knelt in front of her godly presence, bowing his head forward to feel a radiant touch against the back of his head where Elune rested her hand atop it keeping him knelt to her. “I swear to Elune, that I will commit to her past my dying breath.”

When he tried to peer up at her, she took her hand away after some seconds and stepped back enough space that he could raise back to his feet in the gesture that she allowed him to stand.

“Very good. Now, the answer to your first question, child.”

Jimin’s heart was stomped by how he felt graced in her touch that moment ago.

“You did not resist the prince today, when he slayed. You questioned if you did wrong, if you did good to not step in his path. To stop him, to… kill him as commanded by his brother for you.” Elune placed her hands behind her back, beginning to pace over the water’s surface.

Of course the goddess would already have read his mind for him, would know exactly the information he sought for.

“I have the answer for you, child.” Elune only needed to turn to face him, and he felt his heart grow warm by just the gazeless expression that was met. Her power flowing through his ever beating heart.

Jimin placed a hand over his chest, gasping at the sensation that trickled down through his torso into the rest of his body.

“There is love in your heart for this boy, and it is pure. He is pure but corrupted by a dangerous foe. But this foe… is nothing but your ailment to what you want to find in love. Before you were born, I created you, child. I made you as you are, but you are what made you. You have never been black or white child, you have always been in the gray of society.”

Jimin stared above, listening as she went on.

“Even now though, I am not sure if you are even gray. I do not think you even make of anything but uniquely you. So the answer is that you did what was right for you. You are still young and not to your strongest you, but you know even now after what happened you want to stay with him. And my child, that is better than if you had abandoned what loved you in return.”

Jungkook could love him back?

“You will not make it back home, Jimin. If you had left this man, this boy… your future would only turn grim. Do you know why? Your fate would be inconclusive. You would be nothing to me.”

It wasn’t harsh to Jimin to bear this news. He only took it in with depth and an understanding many could not grasp.

“Your mother would eventually turn to Namjoon to be the better son, because you would be worthless to me. You would never be called on by the goddess you were marked. A failure to your kind and to your family.”

Elune’s eyeless visage transformed where two, bright ivory orbs gauged with him. His own eyes he felt, glowed ivory as hers did.

And a warm smile etched into the goddess’s features with her flowy, white hair sparkling in the night’s air.

“Yet here you are, the strongest and best creation I’ve had, Jimin.”

The elf was stunned by her, that she could find this to be the truth when he was still learning himself and of what this life really was for him.

“You will receive a gift from me now, my child.” Elune twirled away out of frontal view, then spun magically until she shifted into a translucent, ivory faerie dragon. Small enough to be hand held by Jimin, where she fluttered to his open palm and she rested there gazing up at him with her voice still received well.

“I will be of your guardian with your soldier and the hell we will bring to this world together. We can rule it together child, under Elune’s name, under yours and his name.” Elune spoke with excitement in the tone of voice she used, her translucent scales turning obsidian and Jimin noticed that his own eyes flickered black as shadows to create that misty look with his facial markings creating sizzling, black ash to cascade out away from his face.

The darkness he’d felt stirred underneath afoot from earlier in Stratholme now was more present in this moment, and he could feel his silver hair burning to a smoky black. He knew he would smell of smoke when returning to Jungkook, Elune walking along his arm and stopping to speak to him one last time with her wings folding to her back.

“We’ll be unstoppable,” Her tone was slithery and whispered into his ear by how her voice carried up to there as she singed to that dragoness tattoo into the skin of his arm to burrow and live within him. He brushed his fingers over that new marking, watching as she glowed momentarily then turned translucent to his skin tone.

Invisible to others’ eyes but yet her voice resided within him.

“Ruling together, turning foes into friends and turning friends into ours,” The possessiveness met from Elune in his inner ear is pulling a smirk to Jimin’s lips at the vileness he was allowed to meet in now that he was free of his worries of being troubling to the goddess he thought of as neutrally aligned.

To be offered power of the world, however, is what must interest Elune to embark with him and his dark knight.

He was definitely convinced now that he had chosen correctly, as he walked back up to the keep in those carried minutes, mulling over the news he must exchange with Jungkook now that they both were paired with a monstrous amount of power.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*

*

*

*

  
  
  
  
  


He found Jungkook freshly washed from a drawn bath, towel-dried and redressing into the traveling gear they required for the long flight ahead they had on Invincible.

When Jungkook noticed Jimin’s presence, he turned with a surprised expression etched into his features at the sight of the elf’s dark hair. “You-- How did you color it?”

Jimin watched as the boy’s eyes traveled down his body, then back up to his hair to inspect it closer as he stepped forth head raised. “I spoke with Elune,” the elf murmured to the shorter male, watching as Jungkook raised an arm to brush his fingers softly through those darkest strands that once was silver.

Black as midnight, sharp in color but softest in feeling. 

Jungkook admired the new look the elf had, bringing his hand down the side of his face and running his fingers across his facial markings. “You’re handsome. I like the color on you,” His cheeks tinted slightly pink due to the intense stare coming from Jimin.

“It would be best to not get distracted from leaving, little prince.” Jimin heard him clear his throat and immediately Jungkook stepped away to finish packing his things, his brow raised at how he brings a family portrait to stash it with the armor inside the satchel.

“Sorry, uh… what did Elune say? I mean, did she answer you?” Jungkook would not look back at him, and Jimin took this time to step back beside him and reach to assist him in his packing with his own bag. 

“We should talk when we get to where you’re taking us. Not here.” Jimin reaffirmed, listening closely towards the hallway outside the bedroom door for any disturbance to the guards standing at the end on the other side. He thought he’d heard commotion.

It would be the hour a courier would’ve arrived after this time.

_ ‘Are they in there? You have to arrest them, do not let them escape!’ _ A hushed whisper comes from that end of the hallway, and Jimin grabs Jungkook's arm firmly to get his attention. They made eye contact, and it only took that troubling glare from Jimin to get the boy dashing out to the balcony of his room.

Invincible is there waiting, and Jimin helped Jungkook mount the steed with his bag before straddling him from behind and hugging both arms around his smaller chest to pull him back into his arms.

Jungkook would’ve gotten flustered in any other moment than how he’s desperate to lead Invincible into the sky and take them away from sight of the kingdom, as to not know of where their travels are headed.

He commanded the steed with the magic at his fingertips, not needing to speak of their direction as those wings unfold to blast the balcony in a windy sweep at take off, leaves flying to cover the tables and floor.

Jimin’s head whips back to see that the guards and courier are at the doorway of the balcony, pointing above at them where they ascended into the nightly sky. The druid places a hand on Jungkook’s stomach and the other comes to rest at the upper flank of Invincible to cast an invisibility shroud, which instantly blends them away from sight.

To anyone looking into the sky, they are impossible to spot without the aid of one of Elune’s disciples such as Tyrande herself. 

Jungkook had looked back himself below at the kingdom getting further and further from his vision, and Jimin met eyes with him briefly in that quiet flight with the both of them smiling slightly at their tiny victory to get out with no troubling guesses or arrests.

  
  
  


*

*

*

*

  
  
  


*

*

*

*

  
  


Northrend is spitefully chilling. It is in the far northwest of the Eastern Kingdoms, an entire inhabitable country. Deathly winters are not made for any elf or human.

The crystal-like snowflakes scattering through the blizzarding skys, tickling the cold cheeks of Jimin and covering his lashes in their white cast.

Invincible trotted at Jungkook’s side as they journeyed through the unforgiving tundra of all the wild creatures and beasts not meant to be seen by these otherworldly two.

Having to hunt the rhinos and wolves for food, slain but they carefully don’t leave their tracks. Misted by Jimin’s druidic magic, their footsteps can’t be seen.

Their long, black cloaks are flapping through the relentless wind, and to journey onward required sheer force of pushing against its strength.

They’d been traveling afoot for days, the nights requiring them to bundle together in those too-close embraces where Jimin can gaze quietest at the slumbering, coddled up Jungkook in his arms. His features so gentle and peaceful when he slept, the most somber and dearest thing he’s had snuggled onto him.

Jungkook’s gauntlet fisted at his chest, their legs twined together, and those soft, warm breaths hitting Jimin's skin.

There was nothing evil there to him, just the two of them sharing body heat around the small campfire.

He had all the time to speculate about his loyalty to the boy, to Elune who gave him all her power in a bonding practice, but nothing could’ve prepared him for what came of Jungkook along the frozen river they were crossing.

The thick ice underfoot was unshaken by their weight, and Jungkook told him to wait some distance back as he had business to handle here. That everything would be alright.

Jimin watched as his frame got smaller the farther he trekked on, holding at Invincible’s reins as requested by the boy.

At the end of the frozen river, was where the water would fall miles below to a deep canyon.

Jungkook did reach nearest to the end of it, and Jimin feared for a moment that he would leap off.

Gripped with protective and possessive feelings he hadn’t known he’d be capable of, now seizing tighter to Invincible’s reins and watching with hawk-like attention.

Jungkook shrunk in his already ant-sized distance, and Jimin assumed he’d crouched.

From this angle, he can watch as Jungkook unsheathes Frostmourne and holds it out straight in front of him, waiting patiently for something.

The blade glowed a bright blue, occurring to Jimin that something magical resonated here within this endless tundra.

With no restraint, Jungkook thrusted Frostmourne into the heart of the frozen river, and Jimin let go of the horse’s reins with a loud gasp stepping ahead in a small panic.

The ground would swallow him, and the waters unleashed from inside would drown him of life.

Jimin was afraid, but he had to trust what Jungkook was doing, as he watched on with a pounding heart and a worried expression.

The ice cracked jaggedly, all the way to the end and back towards Jimin’s position but then his eyes squinted at noticing the ice-bed above the freezing waters beneath is pushing upwards.

As if a force underneath is trying to bring itself up out of the river behind Jungkook.

He wished he could warn him of what he is seeing, but he’s too far to call for him to turn and look at what is happening.

A massive, boned dragon aglow with the blue essence he’d seen from Frostmourne rises from the river, stepping ahead of Jungkook and standing at the edge of the waterfall.

Roaring with all its might, shaking the ground around Jimin and forcing the mountains surrounding them to have some rocks shake and slide free in an unmistakable warning of danger.

He knows he could dodge the severity of it, but his eyes are trained on the sight of how the dragon does not attempt harm to his paladin, instead in a magical bond like the horse beside him, he can see the resemblance of companionship found in the dark magic he meddles in.

The dragon plummeted off the waterfall to fly down below into the deep canyons, and Jungkook walked ahead to the edge where it’d stood.

Jimin had already mounted Invincible to gallop to him, his heart blown into full panic and the bitter cold freezing his skin again at the swift pace they moved at.

Calling him now was closer, but with the wild winds whipping around the entire continent, Jimin has no chance at being heard until directly face-to-face with him.

When he did make it, he dismounted Invincible and sprinted at Jungkook out of sheer desperation across that icy peninsula.

“My dear!” Jimin cried to the boy, who had begun to turn to him with a proud smile and an extended arm waiting for him to take his hand.

The elf tumbled and almost slipped to a fall in his dash, his cloak battering in the wind as he slowed to a safe halt some feet away from the smiling Jungkook. 

Admiring Jimin at this distance, the pink dusting his cheeks from the cold and his heaving breaths at the laborment brought out of his panic.

They’re several feet apart, Jimin’s eyes darting behind Jungkook to peer confused into the canyon where the dragon could be seen flying among thousands of risen ghouls and skeletons made of past soldiers from old wars.

The world felt so slow to Jimin, as he was so shaken by the things he’s witnessed from this cute boy he only wanted to get to know before in the garden.

That smile felt so trusting and warm despite the despicable things that had passed because of Jungkook, the hand taken by Jimin’s and he comes nearest to pull him into the tightest hug he can muster.

Not fearful of being betrayed on that open ice with Frostmourne not even an inch set from brushing at his thigh.

Jungkook didn’t know how to react to that welcoming embrace, stunned and broken out of a trance that only the blade seemed to create on his persona at moments.

Jimin holds him so tight, so afraid of their future but trusting in it as he gazes over the boy’s shoulder down at the army they have below.

An undead army.

He’s shaking from the cold, tucking in against Jungkook’s neck, breathing in the frost and what he can of this human’s scent, pressing the smallest kiss at his skin.

Jungkook blinked at the warmth distributed by such an action, Jimin pulling back slightly and allowing their gazes to meet. The elf’s mixed with worry and another thing Jungkook can’t place, and the boy’s full of a softness that pressed at a spot in his heart.

  
  


The smallest bit of warmth having spread from his neck down across the rest of him. Jimin cupped his face with a ringed hand, stepping closer to the boy who lets go of Frostmourne to hold at the elf’s outer thighs.

  
  


That clatter of metal against the cracked ice did nothing to steal the moment from them.

“I worry for you, my prince,” Jimin kept that single arm tight around his middle, keeping him firm against his chest, “but I won’t ever leave you. I trust you. Do you hear me? I trust you with my life. That’s sacred to me.”

Jungkook eyes him admirably, settling for the quiet in the blizzard and allowing the words to seep deeper in their weight.

“We’ll care for each other, trust together.” He breathed, feeling Jimin brush some hairs out of his eyes and tuck behind his ear.

When the elf nods slowest at him, he does so in return and presses their foreheads together, their eyes averting to one another’s lips at exact sync.

“Don’t ever try to hurt me again. Do you swear it, starting from today to endlessly?” Jimin holds a more serious tone as their noses brush.

Jungkook’s fingers drag up from the elf’s thighs along the curve of his waist to hold firmest at it instead, reeling him in tighter as their breaths mingle. The warmth emitting off both of them is so apparent in the air.

“I swear it, Jimin. I swear I’ll never again. I want to be yours for eternity,” Jungkook gasps at the strength Jimin uses to kiss him so abruptly and as fiercely as he can.

Pushing his passion and heartfeltness onto the boy, letting him know that someone cares. That he solely cares, while everyone else had turned his back onto him.

Jimin couldn’t abandon something so chaotically beautiful and twisted; not when he too, felt twisted all this time and now had the freedom to act as he wanted. He could show Jungkook that there were more things you could do to haunt the people of Stormwind than just the culling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pseudjk), where you can follow up with new updates/fics/drabbles etc!
> 
> Thank you for reading n' I hope you enjoy all that I have to write!! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be released whenever I get a moment to write it.
> 
> It will be more focused on Jungkook and Jimin, and a lot more journeying together. But as themselves, with no leading troops.
> 
> This first part is the build up to the hell coming. NO spoilers.
> 
> If you enjoyed my first attempt of this plot-thick story, then please follow up with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pseudjk) where I spend most of my time nowadays with fans of my works and/or Jikook lovers.


End file.
